The secretive love
by CrazedInuYashaFan101
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped by evil being from another world. Will InuYasha be able to save Kagome or will Kagome perish? Will InuYasha ever admit how he feels about Kagome? Read to find out!
1. Kagome's feeling

**The Secretive Love**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-Hey everyone, I'm new here, Sooo

go easy on me. Oh this story will be in Kagome's POV.

InuYasha- Yeah right!

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Sit boy!

InuYasha-(Face plant) Bitch!

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Why you little! SIT BOY!

InuYasha- (Worse face plant) Shit!

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Well now that's taken care of.

InuYasha why don't you do the disclaimer smart ass!NOW!

InuYasha-O.k. I'll do it, but I won't like it!

(Disclaimer: Doesn't own InuYasha.)

Chapter1 Kagome's feelings

Hi I'm Kagome Higarashi and live near my family's shrine with my little brother Sota, my mom, and my grandpa. I travel between two different times. I've made some strange friends. First a monk named Miroku, Sango a demon slayer, Shippo a fox demon, and InuYasha a half-demon. Oh InuYasha the star in the night sky. Oh sorry. I have a crush on InuYasha, but I haven't told him. Because I'm scared of rejection. I don't know what to do. What should I do?

Well, It was a nice day until it got as dark as night. We couldn't see anything. InuYasha stepped closer to me in order to protect me. Everyone was a little uneasy.Miroku got slapped by Sango for rubbing her butt. I was feeling a little uneasy about this darkness. InuYasha spoke to me so suddenly , he'd spooked me."Kagome stay with the others. I'm going to check out the area ahead" ,said InuYasha. He hurried away. I realized now that I was scared.(InuYasha I'm scared. Where are you?),for it been over an hour since he'd left. Suddenly I heard Sango shout.

I'd readied my bow and arrow,but I was swooped off my feet. "Help!", I shouted. Suddenly I heard InuYasha's voice."Kagome!" I screamed"INUYASHA!"I heard him running in the direction thatmy scream had echoed from. "Kagome! Bring her back you bastard!" I heard laughter coming from the person carrying me. "And if I refuse?" InuYasha snarled at the creep who'd grabbed me. I could make out a very faint outline. "Let go of me you jerk!" The man laughed at me.

"Ha! Ha! HHHAAA! I'm afraid I can't do that , for you see Your mine! Ha! Ha!" He spoke to InuYasha now."Fool! If you love her,then only YOU can come to my castle, but if not she then belongs to me. If you do come, then come alone! UNDERSTAND!" InuYasha answered him. "She's not your property! You better not harm her! I mean it!"I saw my self disappearing. I screamed. "INUYASHA!" I heard him called my name but it was faint. "Kagome!" I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself laying on a bed in a sleeveless dress. It was sky blue. I was also wearing high heeled shoes that were sky blue also. On my arm was a snake arm ban made of 24 karate gold, and the snake's eyes were ruby.

He walked in, the man who'd kidnapped me. He had white hair, blue eyes, and a star on his head. He wore a tuxedo that was white, with a cape. He touched my face, but I turned my head away. He forced me to look at him."You have Kikyo's eyes." I sneered. "What do want with me anyway?" He smiled. "I want your body. By the way my name is Lucifer. Yours is Kagome. For I heard that half-breed call you that." He grabbed my arms and held me down.

"Don't try to fight me for it is pointless." I tried to struggle but realized it truely was pointless. He had his way with me for there was nothing I could do. He made my dress slide off of my body. My shoes fell from my feet as he held me down. He removed my underwear. I screamed. He smiled a lust filled grin. "Keep thrashing your legs. Hmm..." He grabbed my breasts hard. He then scratched my arms and legs. "You're perfect in every way. You're more perfect than Kikyo herself. You're like a goddess. You belong to me. No matter what that half-breed said. You're my property, and I'll do what I want with you! Ha!Ha!HHAAA!"

Later after he'd left me alone and I'd redressed. I sat on the bed, and cried. I wanted to be near InuYasha, and not here! (InuYasha where are you? I'm so scared. Sob...Oh InuYasha I'd written a song for you but now I'll never get to sing it to you.) I started to sing to myself.When I finished singing to myself, he came.Lucifer walked in clapping his hands and smiling. I frowned.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard. "So you love that half-breed. I knew it. But now we'll just see if he loves you. For he can't enter unless he does." I slapped him.He slapped me hard on the face. "He will **not** have you. Admit that you love that Half-breed! NOW!" I shivered. "Alright. I admit that I'm madly in love InuYasha."Meanwhile InuYasha dicovered the entrance into Lucifers domain.(Stupid bastard. You've this very easy for me!)He stepped through the entranceportal.

**End chapter 1**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well lets hope for reviews and no flames.

What do say InuYasha? InuYasha? InuYasha!"

InuYasha-(Sleepily)"Huh?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "Where you?"

InuYasha-"I was sleeping"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-Oh. I just finished the end of the first chapter.

InuYasha-"So?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"What do you mean so?"

InuYasha-"I mean was it good?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "It ended good. You're at the entrance to Lucifer's kingdom. You're going to save Kagome."

InuYasha-"O.k. Good-night." Yawn...Snore..ZZ.zzz

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Well I'l see you later. Bye.


	2. InuYasha's feelings

_**The secretive love**_

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "Hey everyone! It's me! I'M BACK!"

InuYasha- "Don't forget about me! I'm back too."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"It's been quite a while since I'd put that chapter up."

InuYasha-(sneers) "I've been screwing the author. Ha!Ha!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-(mutters:Yeah says you!)"Yes well in this chapter Kagome

will be telling what InuYasha's up to. Do the disclaimer dog boy!"

InuYasha- (flicks off author with middle finger) O.K!

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Yeah I'll screw you later.

InuYasha- (Pure surprise on his face)O.K.

(Disclaimer:Doesn't own InuYasha.)

**Chpt 2 InuYasha's feelings**

InuYasha looked around at the barren wasteland in front of him. He shivered at the thought of what that bastard was doing to Kagome. (I really want to tell her how I feel. But how do I go about doing that.) He walked on down the road, suddenly he was surrounded by a dozen or more demons. These demons looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks.They were going to feed on him if he didn't do somthing fast!"Looks like Lucifer's welcoming party! Well don't want to seem rude. WIND SCAR!" He destroyed all but a couple. They got close enough for him to attack again."IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The last two died with a screech. InuYasha smiled grimly, and walked on. He knew he had to rescue Kagome. He would keep his wits about himself at all times.He would kill Lucifer when he found him. InuYasha was too afraid to tell Kagome that he loved her.

Mean while, Lucifer smiled evilly at his special table that shows him what he wants to see. He looked down on InuYasha. "Fool! He should know that he'll never see his precious Kagome again! Kagome belongs to me. Mah!Ha!Ha!HHHAA!" Lucifer Went to screw Kagome again. He walked in without knocking. Kagome looked over at him. He reached for her clothes. He smiled while she screamed.She tried to fight him off,but she was no match for him. He removed her clothes. He kissed her are breasts. She gasped. He kissed her stomache. She begain to breath harder. Her kissed her lips. He slid his hand down her hips. He removed his own garmets. He felt himself go into her. She gasped a gasp of pleassure. He smiled for he knew InuYasha would never be able to woo her unless he could rescue her.Lucifer kissed her neck, and sank his fangs into her tender throbbing throat. She shrieked in pain. He only took a sip of the nectar that was within her. She fell to sleep once they were done he redressed and went to see what InuYasha was up to.

"Hmm...It seems that half-breed has wisened up a bit but it's not enough to stop me Ha! Ha!HHHaaa!" Lucifer knew that two more sips would change Kagome into a vampire. He went and climbed into his coffin. He would sleep until he felt rested.InuYasha continued to walk until he felt like he was going to drop. He found a spot to sleep. He would continue toward the castle.(Kagome stay safe until I can get to you.) He drfted off to sleep dreaming of her. He knew she wasn't in a safe place right now. But what could he do in the position he was in now. The moon changed into a new moon. InuYasha changed into a human while he slept. He didn't know it.A starved demon crept silently toward the sleeping InuYasha. What will he do ?

**End Chapter 2**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-Hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it focused mostly on Kagome. I needed to show

what happens to Kagome and I couldn't wait.

InuYasha-Bitch! You're torturing Kagome!

CrazedInuYashaFan-(kisses InuYasha) Don't worry you'll have your revenge against Lucifer soon.

InuYasha-O.K. It's just I hate seeing Kagome in danger like that. (French kisses the author)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-Seeyou later.

InuYasha-Review! No flames! She hates flames!


	3. inuYasha's fight to survive

**The Secretive Love**

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "Hey everyone! It been awhile.I hope you don't mind that I'm updating a little late, but I had so many things to do lately. My bulk been getting filled alot so it's been a pain in the ass to keep up with.

InuYasha- Well it'd been easier if you hadn't signed up to that site like you did.

CrazedInuYashaFan101-SIT BOY!

InuYasha-(mutters Shit!) "Damn bitch!

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Oh before I forget. I invited a friend over.

She is prttyscooby32. Come on in!

prttyscooby32- "Hey there!"

InuYasha-"I hate scooby Doo!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "You shouldn't have said that."

InuYasha-"Why not?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"You'll see in three...two..one.

prttyscooby32-"Grrrr! You're a dead dog now!(Pulls out a mallot and starts wacking InuYasha's head with it.)

Inuyasha-"Aaaaaahhhhh! Some one HELP!"( He cried as prttyscooby32 kept hitting him in the head.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101- Well here's the disclaimer, since InuYasha's too busy to do it.

(Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha.)

Chapter3 InuYasha's fight to survive

InuYasha lay dozing as the demon got closer. The moon became full again. The demon readied itself to attack. right as it attacked InuYasha attacked first. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The demon fell dead instantly. "Should've know that Lucfer would try to elminate me when I was sleeping.Feh", he growled. He stretched,and laid down and dozed lightly. When the sun rose he got up and stretched. "Kagome I'm coming. Don't give up." He started jogging down the path.

Meanwhile, Kagome lay weak on her bed. She felt her neck and found the two bumps on her neck. She shivered as she rubbed them. "That creep he bit me. Does this mean I'm a vampire? No! I'll propably need to get bitten two moretimes before..." She didn't finish the sentence. She felt so sleepy. Suddenly the door opened. In stepped Lucifer. His castle was always so dark. He reached out and grabbed her. "Don't worry, your boyfriend InuYasha isn't dead. I almost had him but don't you worry I'll kill him soon, very soon."

He smiled at her and dragged her up off the bed. He made her dress fall from her body like he always did. He gripped her breasts hard. She gasped. He laid her back on the bed again. He kissed her. His clothes were already off. She felt him go into her. He made her moan in pleassure. He bit her neck but she didn't care. He kept going in and out. He then ejaculated into her like he'd done before. He then left exhausted. He smiled with satisfaction that the girl had moaned.

He wented and looked at the picture in the table. He watched InuYasha near his castle. "The fool his beloved will not be human anymore by the time he gets here. Ha! Ha! Haaa!" He knew he had to be careful with the girl, for if he drank too much she'd die. "Hmph! The girl belongs to me now InuYasha. There's nothing you can do! Ha!Ha!Haaa! She will become a creature of the night." Meanwhile, InuYasha Was nearing the castle gate when he heard a voice from above.

"Halt who goes there!" InuYasha looked up, and said "I do!" The guard replied "Hey aren't you that half-demon InuYasha?" InuYasha said "yes. Yes I' am." "I'm not supposed to let you in, but Count Lucifer is very creepy. Do you think you can get rid of him? Please." InuYasha said" Yes I will, for you see I came to rescue girl. Her name is Kagome." The guard thought a moment. "Do you mean the count's new sex slave? She's very pretty. The count is always screwing her. Sure I'll let you in." The guard opened the door. Now was the start of a new adventure. InuYasha had to find Kagome. But where to look?

**The End PartIII**

CrazedInuYashaFan101-" Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter.

I mean with how it's going and all."

prttyscooby32-(mutters dumb bastard)"I liked the story. It was I sould I put this unique. InuYasha had better watch his mouth next tim or else."

InuYasha-"Ouch!"(Lays hurt on the ground.)

prttyscooby32-"Well, I'd better get going. see ya later."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-Bye.Bye. (Door closes)O.K you can get up now."

InuYasha-(Gets up off ground and dusts self off.) "She's a mean bitch!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Say good-bye Inuyasha."

InuYasha-(jokingly says)"Good-bye InuYasha"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Good-bye everyone! See next chapter!"


	4. InuYasha fights Lucifer

**The secretive love**

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "Hey everyone! I invited another

guest today! Bet you can't guess who it is!"

InuYasha-"Well, who is it?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "Nope not telling you unless you guess."

InuYasha-"Grr! Fine! Is it Sango?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Nope. Guess again!"

InuYasha-"Is it Miroku?"

CrazedInuyashaFan10-"Nope. So cold you are."

InuYasha-"Is it Sesshomaru?"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"You are correct! Sesshomaru come on out!"

Sesshomaru- "Finally!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101- "I told you it would take him forever to figure it out.

You owe me ten dollars."

InuYasha-"So this is what you were doing,when I wanted to screw you."

Sesshomaru-"Calm down you filthy little half-breed! She probably pities you and that's probably why she went to get me."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Actually I wanted you to guest star but you if don't want to that's alright."

Sesshomaru-(takes authors hand and kisses it, which pisses off his brother.)"My dear girl I don't mind guest starring. It would be loads of fun."(Grabs author and french kisses her, then he starts to screw the author.which really pisses off his brother.)"Half-breeds like you can't have a beautiful girl such as this."(Smiles smugly at his brother.)

InuYasha-"How dare you kiss my girlfriend, andinsult me, you bastard!"(He growls at Sesshomaru.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-(Stunned)"Did you say girlfriend?"

InuYasha-(Blushes)"Yes.Yes I did."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Why don't you do the disclaimer InuYasha?"

InuYasha-(Shock)"Sure."

(Disclaimer: Does not own InuYasha.)

InuYasha fights Lucifer

(Kagome's a vampire?)

Chapter 4

InuYasha walked through the gate, as he entered, the palace looked even bigger inside. The guard went back to his post. InuYasha walked down a hallway where he became surrounded by a dozen or more half starved demons. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He destroyed the whole lot. While hetraveled deeper into the castle, Lucifer watched andhe knew he had to change Kagome into a vampirebefore InuYasha arrived. Lucifer walked down the hall to Kagome's room.

Meanwhile, Kagome had a feeling InuYasha was getting closer. Suddenly the doors flew open and in walked Lucifer. "What do you want", asked Kagome angerily. Lucifer smiled evilly. He pulledher off the bed. He kissed her and he removed Kagome's dress the same way he always did. She didn't even fight back at all. She let Lucifer take her. Lucifer smiled seeing he had conquered her body.

He gripped her breasts hard. He sucked on the nipple and made her moan. He went inside of her. He went faster than he'd ever done before."Moan and scream for me baby! Come on I know you can do better than this!"He sucked on her breasts and bit her nipples. She cried out in pain. Blood started to come from between her legs as Lucifer went in and out faster and faster. He kissed her neck and sank his fangs deep into her throat.

Blood stained the sheets by the time he was done. He knew she would now become a vampire like him and there was nothing InuYasha could do about it. He left her to rest. He went off to find InuYasha. He located him in the west wing. "Hello InuYasha!" InuYasha turned toward him and pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga."Where's Kagome?" Lucifer smiled. "She's sleeping", he said. He laughed evilly.

InuYasha snarled. "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha attacked before Lucifer could blink, but he was ready. He dodged the attack. He scratched InuYasha on the face. InuYasha let out a howl of pain. "Owww! Damn bastard!" InuYasha managed to fatally wound Lucifer. "Heh! Heh! You're too late! She's part of my world now! Ha! Ha! Ha!Haaa!" InuYasha growled. "What do you mean?", he asked Lucifer. "She's a vampire!" But you said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't change her! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're such a fool!" Lucifer died laughing. inuYasha began walking down another hall. He put his sword away. as he walked he began to think about Kagome.(She's so pretty, and funny, and smart. Maybe that guy is crazy.) After awhile he came to a room that was all by itself. He opened the door and went in. He saw a shape on the bed. Walked up next to th bed, and touched it. "Unn" , it said. It turned over in its sleep.

InuYasha lit a candle. He saw the face once the light hit the person. "Kagome!" Kagome opened her eyes."Inuyasha! Is it really you",she asked. "Yes it's me" , he said. InuYasha looked in the mirror and saw that Kagome didn't have a reflection. "Kagome you really are a vampire." He gasped in shock. She looked at her mirror and saw no reflection. "InuYasha, what do I do now" ,she asked shivering. "I don't know. I really don't know." Will our hero be able to save Kagome? Or will she stay like this forever? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out!

The End of PartIV

CrazedInuyashaFan101-"Will you two knock it off! (Gets pissed) InuYasha! Sit Boy!"

InuYasha-(Having done a faceplant.)"I was saving your purity!

Sesshomaru-"No he wasn't! He was trying to say you were his!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Sesshomaru leave. Now!"

Sesshomaru-"Farewell beloved dear maiden! Until we meet again!(Leaves)

InuYasha-"Good riddence! I thought he'd never leave."

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"InuYasha say good-bye to everyone, and then we can have some fun. O.k?"

InuYasha-Uh..Good-Bye! Uhh..Remember to review and no flames. She hates those.


	5. InuYasha's confession & Kagome's romance

**The Secretive love**

CrazedInuyashaFan101-"Hey everyone! I'm back, and I brought a guest

with me. Say hi Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru-"Hello everyone! I'm glad to have been invited here again."(French kisses the author.)

InuYasha-(Getting mad that his brother came back and even

kissing his girlfriend)"Hey you! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Sesshomaru-(Moves out the attacks way)"So little you filthy little half-breed,

you're still here!"

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Will you two knock it off! Right now! I'm

trying to do a story.!"

Sesshomaru-"Anything for you."(Starts to pull down the author's

pants and under clothes.)

InuYasha-"Leave her alone! I mean it!"( The two brothers start fighting.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Oh well. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink. Those two will never get along. Oh well. I may as well do the disclaimer."

(Disclaimer:Does not own InuYasha.)

Chapter5

InuYasha's confession, 

and Kagome's romance

InuYasha couldn't believe that the woman he loves was a vampire. He knew that he should tell her how he felt. But it may look easy, but the true was it was hard to do. "Kagome it's not all bad. I mean look on the bright side." Kagome glared at him. "What bright side! Look at me I'm an animal! A creature of the night! I feed on people!" Suddenly a strange look came into her eyes. A look of hunger. A need to feed. She looked out the window and back at him. She smiled at InuYasha. He shivered. That look she'd given him scared him.

"InuYasha there is no moon. The sky in only full of stars. " He looked in the mirror. He was human which meant that Kagome could... Kagome grabbed him. He struggled but he couldn't get free. " It's no use. You can't escape me. I will drink the nectar that's in you." She laughed at him . "Kagome! No! Please Kagome don't do it! Kagome I... I...Love you." Kagome stopped laughing. "Kagome I've loved you ever since I got ot know you." She just stared at him.

"InuYasha...Good-bye InuYasha." She sank her fangs deep into his throat. InuYasha gasped. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. She drank deeply. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She released InuYasha from the grip she had him in. InuYasha slumped. "INUYASHA!" She started to cry. "InuYasha I love! I've always loved you!" She kissed his lips.

While Kagome cried, the moon came back out. InuYasha's hair became silver again, and he had dog ears again. InuYasha stirred, and opened his eyes. "InuYasha. You're alive." She hugged InuYasha. "Kagome do you really love me?" She smiled. "Oh yes. I love you with all my heart." Suddenly a bright light surrounded Kagome. Kagome looked in the mirror. She had reflection. InuYasha picked Kagome up but Kagome insisted in ataying one more night and leave in the morning. InuYasha agreed reluctantly.

Kagome kissed InuYasha, and kissed her right back. He removed her dress and let it fall to the ground. He helped Kagome to remove his kimono. He kissed her breasts, and she gasped. He licked her between the legs. She moaned in pleasure, as he continued to lick her pleasurable spot. When he came back up to kiss her lips, she suddenly went down and started sucking on his manhood. He let out a howl of pleasure. When she came back up and started kissing him, she felt him go in her. Slow and easy motions at first. He held Kagome close and told her it would be okay. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

A day later they arrived back at the campsite holding hands with their fingers laced. the others were shocked. They now knew that a human and a half-demon could fall in love. For InuYasha and Kagome proved to totally different races could love.Their love was as strong as a mountain, pure as the snow and and as hard as diamonds.

**The-End**

(or is it?)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well who knows if it's really over.(Glances at the clock.)

Gotta go, but first. Sesshomaru it's time for you to l-e-a-v-e, leave. Now!"

Sesshomaru-"Farewell beautiful dansel"(Grabs the author and french kisses her while pulling thedownauthors pants. This pisses off InuYasha.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Stop Sesshomaru! I mean it! InuYasha help mehere! Now!"(Sesshomaru forces the author to feel his manhood.)

InuYasha-"Sesshomaru leave her alone! She doesn't want to screw you!"(Knocks his brother out, and then tosses his brother out the door.)

CrazedInuYashaFan101-"Well that's the end for this story, or is it? I might just do another chapter if I get some reviews."

InuYasha-"Review, and please know flames. She hates flames. They scare her."


End file.
